


Overflown

by antaran



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Absence, Coffee, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antaran/pseuds/antaran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only she hadn't helped him make the damned coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overflown

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly rushed due to the fact that I came back home at 9:30pm. But this happens to be for Touken week and I didn't want to miss a single day. 
> 
> PS. Since it's my first time posting fanfiction like this, every little bit of feedback will be extremely appreciated!

She couldn’t be sure when it happened. But she did have an idea. She wished she could coin exactly when it all began – maybe the day when he had (falsely) promised he would never leave her alone or no, the other day when he came in asking to teach him how to pour the hot water into a coffee. And she had to agree and she did. And all should've been well.

 

_She took the hot water flask off his hand and poured into the cup of coffee._

_“Is it supposed to overflow?” he had asked._

_She lied to him that it did. And for that moment it was funny. And it kept on being funny. Until that Manager had to ask him about it. And what did he do? He took the blame on himself._

 

“He pisses me off,” Touka mumbled to herself staring at the ceiling of her bedroom.

 

Only if she hadn’t just let the coffee overflow then she wouldn’t feel this overflowed – overwhelmed –  _whatever_  herself. Or maybe if she had just stopped there, she thought. But it wasn’t like she did.

 

_Later that day she had seen Kaneki struggle while making a cup, again. Her instincts had told her to just turn around and walk out of the kitchen. Hold no account to this. Not her fault if she didn’t witness anything._

_But grumbling to herself she had stepped in. “That isn’t how you do it.”_

_  
Kaneki looked up._

_“Give me that,” she snatched the flask out of his hand. The female ghoul gently poured the hot water into the cup. The coffee slowly slipped into a lighter shade when she added the milk. The waitress had noticed from the corner of her eye that Kaneki was sniffing at the cup. “Try it. I didn’t…”_

_Kirishima Touka wanted to complete the sentence. It was easy: **I didn’t mean to get you in trouble.**_

**_I didn’t mean to make you look like an idiot._ **

**_I didn’t mean to teach you the wrong thing._ **

_And plenty more other sentences that she could’ve conjured up. But the truth was – that wouldn’t have been the truth at all. She had meant to do all of that. It was just that – now she regretted it._

_“This is amazing,” he had piped up._

_“Why don’t you try it? Just repeat what I did.”_

_Touka had looked at him expectantly and he had hurried into work. He brought in another cup and started working on it. She had scrutinized his every move, called out every mistake and she couldn’t lie – she had rather enjoyed all of it._

_“Well…?”_

_“Well, I think it looks good, don’t you?” he had said._

_Touka looked at it and then it took a whiff, it looked good enough to her. The Anteiku waitress had nodded her head passively. She had mended the error of her action and now that her conscience was at ease – she could move on with her life._

_But then she remembered he had said, “Here,” while pushing the cup towards her._

_“What?” she had asked, a little startled._

_“Why don’t you have the first cup? Or I can make you another if you’d like that.”_

 

“Stupid Kaneki,” Touka found herself speaking out loud in the present. Like the end of a flashback, the memory faded back into her head and she worried it would continue to gather dust until she couldn’t recall it at all.

 

Feeling restless, the female ghoul removed herself from her bed and headed to her kitchen. The room was dark and she groped the walls for the light switch. The light filled in every inch of the small room. She took out a cup, and then two. She brought out the beans, the milk, the hot water and sugar.

 

The eldest living Kirishima stirred the cup of the coffee she made for herself in her empty apartment. She stared at her cup and then looked up at the cup that was neatly placed opposite to hers. A chair slipped in behind it.

 

“Kaneki, when are you coming back home?”

 

And she hated herself for ever helping him with the coffee that day. 


End file.
